


Only Time (Travel) Will Tell

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS season 7 spoilers, Chronicom Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Chronicom Phil Coulson meets someone from the past.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Only Time (Travel) Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure conjecture for Agents of SHIELD season 7. I blame Clark Gregg and his comments about Daniel Sousa (https://www.instagram.com/p/B_Aueq4gs0R/).

So this is Daniel Sousa.

His SSR personnel file is in my memory. Took no time to download, sparse as it is. Field agent, chief of the Los Angeles SSR. No mention of SHIELD, though. 

Interesting. 

Scribbled notes from SSR Chief Roger Dooley give more details about Sousa, using adjectives such as smart, resourceful, loyal and quick-witted. Typed notes from Vernon Masters offer more adjectives, first starting with words like dutiful and pliable, then changing to defiant and cagey. “Dangerous” is used more than once. The phrase “do not underestimate” is underlined.

Interesting.

Sousa’s name exists in only a dozen case files, which is not surprising. Many of the SSR and early SHIELD case files were lost to time and destruction. What files there are contain meticulous notes, all “i”s dotted and “t”s crossed, as the saying goes. Everything expected in an exemplary case file. Yet there is a restraint in the writing. What is in these files is not as telling as what is _not_ in them.

The man standing before me is a conundrum. Steadfast yet untrustworthy. Compliant yet deceptive. An enigma of adjectives.

Just what kind of man is Daniel Sousa? Does he match Dooley’s words? Does he match Masters’? Will he help or hinder our mission? Is he friend or foe? 

Only time will tell.


End file.
